Lazuli Mob
The Lazuli Mob are one of the most successful groups of meerkats that inhabit an area of the Kalahari Meerkat Project. The Lazuli are also among the oldest groups, and they are currently the oldest living group. It was formed in 1995 by two Avatar females Lazuli and Ziziphus and wild males. The group was named after the first dominant female Lazuli however she was soon over thrown by her sister Zizphius who became the long-term dominant female beside wild male Belgarion. After their deaths, Haslam became the dominant female with an Eveera male. However she was overthrown by Cazanna wouldnt eventually become the long term dominant female. She was joined by a Vivian male named Basil who was dominant male for four years till his death. JD, Padloper and J. Alfred Prufrock all held male dominant after. After Cazanna was taken by disease, her daughter Aretha, and she was succeed by Young. For two years the group was led by brother and sister, then changed came in mid 2008 when fiver fromer from the Whiskers joined the group. After first Wollow ousted Machu Pichu only to be overthrown by Rufus after the dominant male for a little more than a year. The Lazuli have many ancestors in other groups since some of the members had dispersed to other groups or formed new mobs. The Lazuli are currently one of the most famous groups. Dominance The''' Lazuli''' was first led by Lazuli, an Avatar female whom the group was named after. However she was overthrow by her sister Ziziphus. Wild male Belgarion managed to hold on to his status as the dominant male. Ziziphus ruled the Lazuli from 1995 to 2000. When Ziziphus died one of her daughter Haslam took over but Cazanna overthrew her taking dominance. Two rovers from the Elveera quickly joined the group where Raul became the dominant male. His reign was short and after four Vivian males, who had recently left the Whiskers trying to find better mating opportunities, soon joined the group and kicked the Elveera males out. Basil became the dominant male for many years till he died of disease in July 2005. His eldest son JD took dominance but later left to rove and he was succeed by his younger brother Padloper. In December 2006, Cazanna died of disease and her daughter Aretha became the new dominant female. After Padloper was predated, J. Alfred Prufrock took over as the new dominant male till he and the other adult lazuli males left the group. Aretha died in May 2008, Young took dominance since she was the oldest female still in the group. Then in June, a month after Aretha died, five Whiskers males joined the group. At first Machu Pichu assumed dominance but he was quickly ousted by his nephew Wollow. After a year and a half as the dominant male Wollow was overthrown in February 2010 by his cousin Rufus.In mid 2011, Rufus was overthrown bt Eigg The Lazuli today are led by Young and Eigg Current Memebers The Lazuli have 35 members as of June 2011.﻿ Young (VLF111) Dominant Female Eigg (VLM141)Dominant Male Wollow (VWM105) Rufus (VWM120) Christina (VLF134) Muck (VLF143) Hen (VLF144 ) Toppen (VLF146) Snowy (VLM147) Franz (VLM149) Sammy Jo (VLF150) Finnlex (VLM151) Bernie (VLF152) Rufio (VLM155) Brea (VLM157) Griene Tsiis (VLF158) One Eyed Wilma (VLF160) O'Toolie (VLF161) Shallot (VLF162) Mayer (VLF164) Rice (VLM166) Mauer (VLF167) VLM172 - Young or Hen's pup VLM175 VLM176 VLM177 VLM179 VLM180 VLF182 VLF183 VLP184 - Christina or Toppen's pup VLP185 - Christina or Toppen's pup VLP186 - Christina or Toppen's pup VLP187 - Christina or Toppen's pup VLP188 - Christina or Toppen's pup Lazuli Foundation Groups Moomins Mob was formed by Lazuli Females. Recently the group's dominant female Hemulen died. The remaining Moomins have disappeared, but the group has not yet been declared as lost. This group is still alive. The Whiskers was form by two Lazuli males, Young Ones female and a male of unknown origins. The Whiskers are still alive today led by Ella and a Lazuli male named Thundercat. This group is still alve. Jaxx Mob was formed by two Lazuli females and a Hoax male. Diana and Kori led the group now. This group is still alive tofay. Hoppla Mob was formed by 5 Lazuli males and 5 semi-wild females (maybe from the Nutter Mob) all females soon disappeared and the males joined up with two wild females. This group was lost 2009. KK Mob or QQ Mob was formed by Youngs Ones females and two Lazuli males, the males soon left and the females disappeared. This group was lost in 2001. PQ Mob was formed by Young Ones females and Lazuli males. The males soon left the group and the females disappeared. One of the females soon joined Balrog Mob. This group was lost in 2006. Sirius Mob was formed by Lazuli females and Young Ones males. They dissolved soon afterwards. This group was lost in 1999.is still alive. The Starsky Mob was formed by Lazuli males and Whiskers females. The group were lost to disease. This group was lost in 2007. Tottenham Mob was formed by Lazuli females and Elveerva Males. The group were lost to disease. This group was lost in 2002. X-iles Mob was formed by Lazuli females and Vivian males. The Vivian males went roving and wild males joined the group. The group was lost to disease. This group was lost in 1999. Zulus Mob was formed by 18 wild meerkats and a Lazuli male named Shaka Zulu. This group still Laive today. Meerkat Manor Lazuli was one of the two main group featured in the first season of the hit television series, Meerkat Manor. They were the first rivals feactured on the show. The other group was the Gattaca. The Lazuli were lead by Cazanna and Big Si(Basil). They were shown as a firce rival of the Whiskers often having territory fights with them. At the start of the second season, we find out that''' Big Si''' had died.' '''Yossarian often roves at their burrow. Pancake became a famous Lazuli meerkat. '''Carlos'(JD) becomes a famous rover and fan favorite. In third season, it seems like the Commandos(Vivian Mob) had kicked the Lazuli out of their territory, but in reality the Whiskers simply moved. The Lazuli aren't mentions much in the second and thrid seasons. They are mostly seen as rovers. In the fourth season, the newly formed Aztecs, run into Lazuli territory and we found out that Cazanna had died and Aretha was the new dominant female. Category:Meerkat Mobs